


xigbar pounds into xemnas, a drabble

by neepynoodles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing, ill add more tags later its 7am rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/neepynoodles
Summary: Pretty much just the titleI was inspired and I had to write this, if there's any typos or mistakes it's because it's 7am right now and I'll fix them later





	xigbar pounds into xemnas, a drabble

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/xemnasikangkang/status/1174042423871197185?s=19 here's the tweet this is about/based on, warning that it's NSFW of course

The bed slams against the wall with each rough thrust from Xigbar into Xemnas who can only maintain his tight grip on the man above him and moan. Xigbar's hair is undone from his ponytail, eyepatch long discarded to the side somewhere. Xemnas reaches a hand up slowly even as his whole body jolts every second as Xigbar relentlessly pounds into him. He manages to cup Xigbar's cheek with his hand, thumb rubbing light circles against the scar of his ruined eye. It's a tender gesture that makes Xigbar melt, and a stark contrast to the roughness of their lower bodies at the moment. One of Xigbar's hands grips the pillow beside Xemnas' head, the other running up and down his chest and squeezing the other Nobody's pec. 

"Fuck-" Xemnas manages to gasp out between moans as he's writhing beneath the other man, "Fuck, yes, Two-" 

Xigbar stills, eye practically glowing as he leans his head down closer to Xemnas'. He rocks his hips forward slowly, just barely inching his cock into the man as he smirks. 

"Why?" Xemnas growls, trying to sit up but held down by Xigbar's space powers. He tries in vain to shift down onto his cock but Xigbar only slides out further. 

"C'mon.." Xigbar purrs, voice not even faltering or giving any sign of shortness of breath. He lowers his head even further, "You know my name, Xem, use it." 

His thrusts remain painfully slow as he waits, head tilted and eyebrow raised expectantly. Xemnas grunts impatiently, strong legs wrapping around Xigbar's waist to try pulling him closer but only eliciting a laugh from the sharpshooter. 

"Please." Xemnas hisses out after a few more agonising moments of silence and slow thrusts, "...Xigbar." 

"You want it? You want me to pound into you again? Get you so loud everyone can hear that pretty voice of yours unable to do anything but scream my name?" 

Xemnas can't hold back his moan, "I _need_ it, Xigbar, please." 

"That wasn't so hard was it now?" Xigbar laughs, "Good boy, _sir_." 

Then he's thrusting forward hard and fast again, hands gripping Xemnas' thighs to push them back and keep him spread open for his long, thick cock to fuck him down into the mattress, and all Xemnas can do is moan and take it, throwing his head back and loving every second. 


End file.
